


While The Storm Rages On

by Smollprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollprince/pseuds/Smollprince
Summary: Sirius shows up at Remus' door unannounced one night, after being disowned. Hurt/comfort and fluff happen!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING! J.K Rowling owns the characters and Wizarding World!
> 
> Hey, this was from a couple of prompts on tumblr! I do all my own editing, so all the mistakes are my own. 
> 
> 1: "Why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning..."
> 
> 5: "Hey sorry but I kinda ran away from home so let me stay over tonight"
> 
> Enjoy!

Remus was roused from sleep by the several sharp raps at his front door. He frowns, sitting up, and looking at the time on the clock at his bedside table. Who would be at his door at three in the morning? Especially when it was raining as hard as it was. Remus sighs, pushing the blankets aside, and padding down the hall, quietly, so he doesn’t wake his parents, and to the front door, where the knocking was still going on. 

He slowly reaches for the door knob, wondering if perhaps he should have gotten his father to do this, who knows who could be at the door at this hour? Slowly, very slowly, he opens the door, and peaks out. Whoever it was he was expecting, Sirius, looking worse for wear, with his long, black hair a plastered to his face, and a bruise blooming on his cheek, wasn’t one of them. 

“Sirius?” He croaks, voice hoarse from sleep. “What are you doing here at three in the morning?” 

Sirius tries to smile, but gives up, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. “Hey. I um, I may have run away from home. Do you mind if I stay the night? I’ll be on my way in the morning, I just need somewhere to crash.”

Remus’ brow furrows. “Of course, come here.” He steps aside, and lets the other boy in.

“Thanks, Moony.” Sirius says, looking down at his feet. 

“Stay right here, I’m going to get some towels. My mum will kill me if we track water all over the carpets.” Remus places a comforting hand on Sirius’ shoulder. He can’t help it, especially when Sirius was looking so uncharacteristically sad, and small. Usually the other boy was larger than life, with big, open smiles, and laughter in his eyes. It seemed so wrong for him to be so subdued. “It’s okay. Just stay here.” 

When Remus returns with the towels, Sirius dries off as quickly as he can, before Remus leads him back to his room. He digs through his drawer, trying to find something dry that would fit Sirius, and hands him an old t-shirt and pajama pants. 

While Remus waited for Sirius to get back, he made up a bed for himself on the ground, since he didn’t know how comfortable Sirius would be with them sharing a bed. They hadn’t done that since they were thirteen, when Remus began noticing his feeling for Sirius, and decided it was time to stop, lest Sirius found out. 

“No. You’re not sleeping down there.” Came Sirius’ voice from the doorway. 

Remus spluttered, trying to find the right words, but he couldn’t. His mind shorted, seeing Sirius in his pajamas made the wolf part he tried to ignore very happy. Like Sirius was really his. But he wasn’t. 

“You’re not. It’s bad for your back. I don’t mind sharing.” He added, with a small smile. It wasn’t nearly as bright as his usual smile was, but it was something. 

They both climbed into Remus’ bed, and sat in silence for a moment. “What made you run away?” Remus hesitantly asks, turning to face Sirius.

“I-I didn’t exactly run away, as much as they kicked me out…” Sirius whispers, looking down at his hands. 

“They did what?” Remus asks, brow furrowed. 

“They kicked me out. They had enough, so they blasted me off the family tree, and threw me out.” Sirius’ voice is harsh, but after six years of knowing him, Remus knows he uses anger to mask his hurt. 

“Oh, Sirius… I’m sorry.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m glad to be out.” Sirius says, dragging a hand over his face, and Remus pretends he doesn’t see how red his eyes really are. 

Remus frowns, about to say something, when Sirius turns to face him. There’s something in his face, an almost hysterical look in his eyes that stops him; they just stare at each other for a few seconds, completely frozen, before Sirius quickly cups the back of Remus’ head, and smashes their lips together. 

Remus lets out a strangled gasp, before slowly letting his eyes flutter closed, and returns it, placing his hands in Sirius’ hair. 

Sirius pulls away after a few minutes, panting, and looking a little dazed. “I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Well, I’m not.” Remus says, slowly grinning, and leaning in, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Sirius’ mouth. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” 

He reaches up, and places a gentle hand on Sirius’ face, slowly dragging his thumb over the growing bruise, frowning a little when Sirius tenses.

“You…?” 

“Yes, Sirius. I’m surprised it has taken you this long.” Remus laughs a little, then sobers up. “Did you want to?” Remus really hopes this wasn’t just some way for Sirius to let out left over adrenaline. 

“Well, yeah. Of course, I did. Why do you think I kissed you?” Sirius asks, his usual smirk present once more. 

Remus feels a small grin spread across his face. “Really? Good.” 

Sirius’ smile softens, and he lies down, pulling Remus down with him, and laying his head on top of Remus’ chest. “Let’s deal with this in the morning.” He murmurs, voice muffled by Remus’ shirt. 

“Good idea.” Remus whispers, placing one more kiss on Sirius’ head, before closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was super quick, and fun to do! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged! 
> 
> My tumblr is smol--prince if you want to scream about these two dweebs, or just talk! <3
> 
> ~ Elliott


End file.
